Neptune Wyvern
The Neptune Wyvern (海神·ワイヴァーン, Kaishin Waivaan) is a very powerful aquatic Dragon Beast that resides deep in the waters surrounding the Slate Coast. It is said to be the top predator of it's habitat and will attack any and all lesser animals that intrude in it's underwater territory. However, it's Capture Level isn't just high because of the beast's strength. It's habitat is so deep in the waters of the Slate Coast that the pressure would crush most people, making it an extremely difficult creature to capture. The Neptune Wyvern's eyes, known as the Eye of Neptune (瞳の海神, Hitomi no Kaishin), are extremely high-quality ingredients that are sought after by many people around the world. Appearance The Neptune Wyvern is a very large beast, standing at a height of 55 meters and boasting a length of 72 meters from the tip of it's nose to the tip of it's tail. It is a humanoid dragon that possesses bulging muscles all over it's body, largely contributing to it's weight of 782 tons. The majority of it's skin is a bluish-green color, though it has a dark yellow underbelly. It has large human-like hands, with each of it's fingers possessing a bluntly pointed claw, as well as a long, thick tail. It's mouth is lined all the way around with razor-sharp teeth, and it has two ear-like appendages protruding from the back of it's head. Growing from it's back are a set of gigantic wings, each with a large claw at the joint. The Neptune Wyvern usually keeps these wings tucked in while underwater as they can slow down it's swimming abilities, but what little time it has been seen out of water the wings seem to be fully functional in flight. It's prized eyes glow a haunting yellow color. Behavior The Neptune Wyvern is shown to be a very territorial beast, and few creatures dare to enter it's domain. If it is disturbed it will lie in wait for it's prey to come near. Once in a good position, the wyvern will launch it's body at the prey with incredible speed and snap it up in it's powerful jaws. However, the Neptune Wyvern will not give chase if the unsuspecting beast is able to escape it's fury, as it's merely acting in self-defense. The only time a Neptune Wyvern will actually attack another animal of it's own accord is when it goes hunting. Despite it's strength as the top predator in it's territory, the Neptune Wyvern relies primarily on ambush tactics to score a meal. It is unknown why this is, but scientists believe it is out of sheer laziness. They will stalk their chosen prey for a while, making sure to keep a good distance from it, and then lunge at it when it has let it's guard down. Neptune Wyverns are typically solitary creatures, with only one for every 20 or so square kilometers, except during mating season. During this time the Dragon Beasts will partner up with members of the opposite gender and lay eggs in the nests they make within caves on the underwater cliff-face of Slate Coast. While the eggs are developing the father and mother with take turns hunting their own meals, but once the eggs hatch, the father goes off, leaving the mother to care for the four to five baby wyverns. Baby Neptune Wyverns will stay by their mother's side for about six months as they learn to hunt and survive. Once this period is up they will go off in search of their own territory to claim. As Food Eye of Neptune (瞳の海神, Hitomi no Kaishin): Powers and Abilities Immense Speed: A skill essential to any hunter is enough speed to overtake it's prey. while Neptune Wyverns rarely chase after prey at high speed to catch them, an unsuspecting animal has to be pretty fast to escape the wyvern if they are to enter their territory, as they are notorious for angrily chasing away an beast that gets to close. By tucking in it's arms, legs, and wings a Neptune Wyvern can greatly reduce the drag that opposes it as it swims through the water, allowing it to swiftly shoot through the water in a manner similar to an eel. Immense Strength: Befitting a creature of such muscular proportions, the Neptune Wyvern has an immense amount of physical strength at it's disposal. When catching it's prey it can hold on to fish even bigger than itself with incredible gripping strength and overpower it long enough to deal a deadly blow. It can also life very large boulders with ease while it builds it's nest into the face of cliffs. It's tail is especially strong, even more so than any of it's other limbs. One strike from it's tail could easily crush a tank into the ground s if it were a tin can. High-Temperature Pressurized Mouth Cannon: The Neptune Wyvern's most powerful weapon and a major factor to it's high Capture Level is it's unique ability to shoot blasts of water from it's mouth in a similar manner to how dragons of myth breath fire. Since it has the ability to breath underwater, the Neptune Wyvern can inhale as much water as it wants. Once the water is inside it's body it can heat it up to incredibly high temperatures of 482 degrees Celsius (900 degrees Fahrenheit). After heating up the water inside it's body the Neptune Wyvern can blast it out of it's mouth with enough pressure to bore dozens of meters into the ground and completely pulverizing any surface rock. When above water it can do the same thing with water it's stored up in it's body or with air. Life Erase (消命, Shōmei): Life Erase is the ability to hide one's presence from other animals around it, whether it be from predators or from prey. It is a common technique utilized by many predators in the wild. However, some have much greater mastery over it than others. Being a predator that stalks and ambushes it's prey, the Neptune Wyvern must master this technique quickly in order to survive on it's own. This is why it is a major point for mother wyverns to teach their young this technique during the sixth month period of training. Mature Neptune Wyverns are able to achieve such a great level of stealth that famed chef Rikiya Nawagi claims if they shared the same habitat as the Puffer Whale and figured out a way to remove it's poison sac, they would be able to catch and eat as many of the whales as they wished. Trivia *It's appearance is based on Strong Wind Dragon from Yu-gi-oh. Category:Dragon Beast Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Ingredient Category:Beasts Category:Ingredient Category:Yahoo's Beastiary Category:Dreyar